


The 12 Days of Wincestmas - Additional Entry

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: This was my part in Miss Quotation's amazing idea of doing wincestmas for admin sasquatchandleatherjacket! I was an additional (late) gift for Day 12!





	The 12 Days of Wincestmas - Additional Entry

_**Day 12 Gift for[sasquatchandleatherjacket](https://sasquatchandleatherjacket.tumblr.com/)** _

_**an amazing idea from[Miss Quotation](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)!** _

 

 

Dean saw Sam go down, a frighteningly large splash of red pitting the snow before Sam’s hand even scraped across the ground. Goddammit. Why did they always come in twos.

He and Sam has been working a seemingly simple case. They found the wendigo, got beaten up a bit, and Sam torched it with a flare gun. Simple. Totally and completely simple.

Except for when they unloaded the people they’d saved and gone back to double check the corpse. Dean was salting the ashes, spreading them all around the abandoned mine the wendigo made its home. He was almost done when he heard Sam cry out.

Dropping everything, he pulled his gun and ran out of the mine toward the sound. He was just in time to see another wendigo swipe at Sam and knock him to the ground.  “Oh, no you don’t, ugly. You leave my brother alone!”

Dean ran straight for the wendigo, shooting it even though he knew it would do no good. All he needed was it away from his brother. Standing between them, Dean moved until he felt his boots connect with his brother’s leg. He fired until he was out of bullets, then pulled his knife.

He didn’t really care if he killed the thing or not. His only concern was to get his brother to safety. He could always come back later and take care of the monster.

The creature had backed up a bit, circling them, trying to figure out how to rid himself of the new annoyance that killed his friend, stole their food and was keeping him from his next meal.

Sam croaked something, too low for Dean to make out. He crouched, his eyes constantly on the wendigo. Sam pushed something into Dean’s hand, and was still. The flare gun.

“You just saved us, Sam. Good job.” Dean kicked out lightly. “Now don’t die. This will be done soon.”

It took an hour for the wendigo to get close enough for Dean to take a shot, but he wasted no time once it had. As the monster died a loud, screeching death, Dean was carefully putting his btother into Baby and hurrying back to the motel.

The blood was coming from a shallow head wound, probably from the wendigo’s long claws or Sam’s fall to the rocky ground. Dean cleaned it carefully, stripping Sam and checking for other damage. Once Sam was cleaned up and redressed, Dean did the same, his eyes never leaving his brother.

“Dean?”

“Shhh. Careful, Sammy. Don’t try to sit up. You’ve been out for awhile.” Dean pressed his brother back to the bed. “Catalog your injuries Sam. Tell me what’s going on. Do you need a hospital?”

Sam was quiet for a bit, but Dean could see him moving his body and feeling the few stitches Dean had put in. “I think I’m okay, Dean. I just hit my head, that’s all. No hospital.”

“Good. And just so you know,  you’re never leaving my sight ever again.”

“Okay Dean.”

“I mean it Sam. I almost lost you. You have no idea what it felt like to see you lying so still. And all the blood. I just…”

Sam reached out for him, and Dean leaned over him.

“I can’t be without you, Sam. I can’t do it. Not after…”

“It’s okay Dean. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise me.”

“Pinky swear.”

“Dude, could you be more gay?”

“Is a pinky swear more gay than fucking my brother? Cause I’m thinking we’ve got that pretty much sewn up.”

“Shut up, Sammy, before I go hunt up another monster somewhere to finish the job.”

Sam snorted. “You couldn’t live without me.”

“You’ve got that right, brother. Let’s see if this dump has Casa Erotica.”

It wasn’t a night they’d always remember, and it was a promise they wouldn’t always keep. But soon enough, the world would learn. You can’t separate the Winchesters for long. No matter how hard you try.


End file.
